


So Quite New a Thing

by Likelightinglass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabbles, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry won't stop annoying him, M/M, Severus owns a potions shop, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass
Summary: Five times Harry gets thrown out of Severus' shop, and the one time he comes back.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 39
Kudos: 321





	So Quite New a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ataraxia (colourorcolor1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourorcolor1/gifts).



> It was a drabble, and then it was a few drabbles, and then it was this. Short and sweet. Enjoy!
> 
> Title is from "I like my body when it is with your body" by ee cummings. Which is a very sexy poem, but this is not a sexy fic.

Harry peered into the windows of Diagon Alley’s newest shop, a small apothecary selling ingredients as well as made to order potions. He could vaguely make out the outline of someone moving around inside, and waved frantically to get their attention. He could practically _feel_ the exasperated sigh through the space and glass between them, but he just smiled. The “Closed” sign on the door next to him pointedly glowed red but he ignored it and knocked on the door again.

Finally, the proprietor swung the door open, a scowl already on his face. “I’m certain you know how to read, Potter,” he said with a snarl, indicating the sign. “The shop does not open until tomorrow.”

“I wanted to see if you needed some help setting up,” he said. “We’re friends now, and friends help each other set up their new shops.”

“We are _not_ friends,” Severus replied with horror. “If you wish to patronize the shop for business purposes, which is the only way you will be allowed in my presence, you may do so at the hours indicated. Good day,” he said, pulling the door closed. 

“Prat,” Harry said, wedging himself against the door to prevent him from closing it. “Fine. I need--” he searched his mind, thinking of the first potion that came to mind. “Skele-gro. It’s an emergency.”

“Emergency Skele-gro?” Severus frowned, glancing up and down Harry’s body. “Your bones appear to be intact, Mr. Potter.”

“It’s for a friend.”

“Refer them to St. Mungo’s,” Severus replied, not believing him for a second. “Besides, I don’t have any on stock to sell even if I wished to indulge you.”

“Well I’ll just buy the ingredients then and brew some myself,” Harry said, quite proud of his cleverness. “So let me in.”

“Ah, yes,” Severus said, eyes glittering. “Ingredients for Skele-gro. And what might those be?”

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it.

“If you can name five ingredients for Skele-gro, not only can you come inside, you can bother me all evening.”

Harry scrunched his face. “Errr. Newt…” he ventured, trying to remember if he’d ever known this information in the first place, “...eyes? Brain?”

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. “Good bye, Mr. Potter.”

\--------------

When Harry tried again a few days later, he found himself in the middle of a crowd. 

He didn’t know whether Snape’s potions were really that brilliant, or it was just the novelty of the much discussed and debated war hero opening a new shop, but Harry could barely get in the door for all the people there.

He clung to the sides, careful not to press to closely to the jars full of slimy things, lest Snape murder him for destroying his shop. He was actually more surprised there wasn’t more ruckus. The line seemed mostly orderly, with Snape at the till ringing up customers with efficiency, showing no indication of stress at the amount of people waiting. He observed him for several moments, his hair tied back out of his face, that neutral expression of concentration with a slightly furrowed brow that showed he was concentrating. 

Harry smiled to himself, noting the deft movements of the man’s hands as he packaged ingredients and made change. He was so lost in his observation that he did not notice when the crowd’s attention had turned to him. 

Murmurs and whispers ran through the crowd. “Is that Harry Potter?” he heard one witch say to another. “It’s Harry Potter, what’s he doing here?” a child said excitedly. It didn’t take long for everyone to be looking at him, with some people coming up, shaking hands, wanting to speak and thank him and ask him what he thought of Snape’s new shop.

Overwhelmed by the sudden attention, Harry attempted to make his way towards the back of the building, as if Severus was going to be able to save him. He muttered greetings and attempted to be pleasant, and was flushed with embarrassment by the time he inched his way towards the back counter.

“You’re making a scene,” Severus hissed, the crowd still exclaiming to each other about the celebrity in their midst.

“Help me,” Harry whined, eyes pleading. 

Severus sighed and cast a quick disillusion charm on Harry, and what appeared to be a mild version of the confundus on the people in the immediate vicinity, who seemed slightly confused as to why they were standing around an empty space, and went back into line or to peruse ingredients. He pulled Harry behind the counter by his jumper. “Out the back door,” he said, nodding in the correct direction.

“My hero,” Harry whispered with a grin.

Severus huffed what could generously be considered a laugh. “Goodbye, Mr. Potter.”

\---------------

On his third attempt to visit the apothecary, Harry did not wish for a repeat of the last time, so he wore a mild glamour. Nothing too excessive, just enough of a change that the casual observer wouldn't recognize him. And it should even hold up over more intense scrutiny, he figured, though he was choosing to visit on a Tuesday morning when the area shouldn’t be too busy.

When he entered the shop there were only two other customers. Harry took his time examining the shelves, deciding what ingredients he might actually get some use out of. Or give as a gift to Hermione, more likely. He’d felt Severus’ eyes on him as soon as he’d entered, but he’d made no comment. He watched Snape out of the corner of his eye as he discussed a custom order for an elderly witch, then rang up a wizard buying a few of the ready made plant nutrient potions from the gardening section. 

As soon as they were alone, Severus’ voice rang out in a bored tone. “You don’t need to patronize the shop, Potter. Bothering me with weekly tea is quite enough, you needn't pester me at work as well.”

Harry frowned and checked the glamour. It was still up, he could feel the magic. “How did you know it was me?”

“I knew it was you the moment you walked in,” Severus said with a roll of his eyes. “Do you have any idea how much attention it took to keep you alive? I’d know it was you, across the room and under polyjuice, if I had to.”

Harry was oddly warmed by this. “You do know me,” he said, almost preening.

Severus frowned at Harry’s pleased tone. And actually flushed, just a bit, before looking away and covering it with a scowl. “Yes, well, were you here for a particular reason?”

“Visiting my very good friend at work, to bother him and purchase these,” Harry said, approaching the counter with bruise salve, dandelion roots, and snake fangs that he had grabbed haphazardly in his perusal.

“An interesting assortment,” Severus said.

“I’m an interesting person,” Harry replied. 

“That’s for certain,” Snape muttered under his breath. “And we aren’t friends,” he added.

“Hmm, we’re getting there though, aren’t we? We have tea, and we play cards, and sometimes when you look at me you don’t immediately scowl. That’s progress.”

Severus just ignored him, his irritation subdued by the apparently genuine confusion this information was met with. “As you say,” he murmured, his brow furrowed. “Well, here is your change. I should charge you double, you know.”

“No friends and family discount?” Harry said cheekily.

“You deserve a tax, not a discount.”

Harry just laughed. “See you at tea tomorrow. I’ll bring more of those biscuits you like.”

Severus just waved him off. “Goodbye, Mr. Potter.”

\-------------

“I need ingredients for Pepper-Up,” Harry said, his voice deeper than usual and nasally. “And before you ask, yes, I know what’s in it.”

“You and every other witch and wizard in Britain,” Severus said in exasperation. “It is cold and flu season, you know.

Harry pursed his lips in a very good imitation of a put upon expression, but what probably came out as more of a pouty child. He indicated his red nose. “Is it? I haven’t noticed.” He groaned. “I didn’t have any at home, and absolutely everywhere is sold out,” he said miserably, leaning over Severus’ counter. 

Severus searched his face. Then sighed. “Well, not _everywhere_.

Harry raised his head. “What do you mean?” he gestured over to the display where health potions were typically stocked. “You’ve got a sign up that specifically says ‘Out of Pepper-Up and Don’t you dare ask if there’s any in the back’.” Harry chuckled. “Do people ask that?”

“Constantly,” Severus replied. “And do you honestly think I’m foolish enough to deplete my own personal stores? _Accio Pepper Up Potion_ ,” he said, as the vial floated into his outstretched hand.

“But what if you get sick?” Harry asked, eyeing the vial with bemusement.

“I have enough for myself. And...friends,” he said, muttering the last word so low Harry couldn’t be certain he heard it correctly.

Harry grinned. “Thank you, Severus. Thank you very much.”

“Should charge you fifty galleons for that,” Severus replied, busying himself with reorganizing a very orderly looking shelf. 

“How about I take you out to dinner instead?”

“Take that, and get some rest,” Severus said, ignoring the offer. “Goodbye, Mr. Potter.” 

\--------------

“You should wear your hair like that more often,” Harry said, his head tilted with a slight smile pulling at his lips.

Severus scowled, reaching back to feel the loose and messy bun his long hair was knotted in to keep it away from his face. It was a choice of practicality for brewing, not any cosmetic choice of his own. Not that Severus had made any attempt at ‘cosmetic choices’ at all in his life. He knew what he looked like.

“I explicitly remember telling you to leave.”

“Ah, did you?” Harry said mildly, making absolutely no effort to do so. 

“I did. I am attempting to brew this for an order, and I don’t need any distractions.” Severus was almost finished with the batch of Amortentia. Not for the shop, the potion was far too regulated for that, but it was an order from the Ministry for research purposes. He didn’t enjoy dealing with Ministry contracts, but his political position was tenuous enough that he felt it was prudent to curry good favor whenever he could. He added the last ingredient, stirring clockwise until the potion took on the correct color.

“What are you brewing anyway?” Harry asked from across the room. 

For some reason Severus refused to examine, he didn’t want to tell Harry. “Just something for the Ministry,” he said dismissively. He hesitated a moment, then gave into the question perched on his tongue. “Can you smell anything?” 

Harry looked over, curious, then sniffed the air. “Umm, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe...oh, broom polish? Are you making broom polish? And something like grass.”

Brooms, the outdoors. That made sense. Severus refused to admit to himself that the sunny, fresh cut grass smell Harry favored, that clung to him in summertime, was also there when Severus inhaled the potion fumes. “Is that all?” Severus asked. Typically there were three scents associated with Amortentia. 

“I mean, just the usual everything,” Harry said, gesturing broadly to the room.

“Everything?” Severus said with a perplexed frown.

“It just smells really strongly like it always does.” Harry gestured again. “You know, the apothecary smell. Or like the potions classroom.”

“Oh,” Severus replied, because he had no ability to reply with something more coherent. He started putting away ingredients, refusing to follow through on the implications of that statement. 

“I think you should go,” he said suddenly, and refused to meet Harry’s surprised gaze. 

“What, why? I like watching you brew.”

“I’m very busy and I’d like you to leave.”

Harry got up and moved slowly to the door, confusion and disappointment evident on his face. “Is it--did I say something? What happened?” 

“Good bye, Mr. Potter,” Severus said shortly. 

\----------------

Harry hadn’t been gone more than a minute before he turned around and burst back in through the back door of the shop. His anger at being tossed out was interrupted by the confusion that he was apparently added to the wards on the shop, otherwise it should have been locked from the inside.

“What’s wrong?” Harry said as he entered the room. “I’m tired of you tossing me out of the shop and I want to know what I did to make you want me to leave.”

Severus was still, his expression flickering between annoyance and confusion and something else Harry couldn’t quite place. His gaze flicked to the potion, now halfway through being decanted. He racked his brain trying to place it, he knew he’d seen it before.

“Oh,” he said, the realization suddenly hitting him. “That’s why you asked me what I could smell. That’s amortentia, isn’t it?”

“Point to Gryffindor,” Severus said. “You’ve identified the potion.”

“How many points do I get if I can identify why you kicked me out?” Harry asked, and moved a few steps closer to Severus, a curious look on his face that Severus was going to refuse to attempt to make sense of.

“I kicked you out because you are a distraction and an irritation,” Severus said, pointedly not looking at him, and with no bite to his tone whatsoever.

“No, I don’t think so. I said it smelled like a potions shop, and you know that means it smells like _you_.” Harry was moving closer, slowly, cautiously, as if he was approaching a deer. “So you know that I..I really Iike you. And either you are so horrified by the concept that you couldn’t look at me. Or…”

Severus swallowed. After a few beats of silence, he raised his eyes to meet Harry’s gaze. “Or…,” he said weakly.

“Or maybe...that means you’ll let me take you to dinner?” Harry said, his voice soft, but hopeful.

Severus considered. “I think I’d like that.”

Harry grinned. He moved to the table, took Severus’ hand in his and squeezed it gently. “I’d like that too. Tonight? I know a little place nearby I think you’ll love.”

Severus was still not entirely certain this wasn’t some sort of trick, or quite possibly a dream. But something about the sweet smile on the handsome face in front of him, the hopeful look in those green eyes, that made Severus decide to go against his instinct to throw him out of the shop, and leave with him instead.

“Alright, Harry,” he said, and that grin brightened immeasurably. He smiled softly in return. “Let’s go.”


End file.
